


Traitor

by duckywrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Nothing to see here, just some sororicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckywrites/pseuds/duckywrites
Summary: Andromeda joined the Battle of Hogwarts instead of Tonks.
Kudos: 3





	Traitor

"Stop running, you coward!" Bellatrix barked, angrily throwing spells after her younger sister, hitting walls and statues, always just missing her target. Andromeda led her up the highest tower she could find, praying she wouldn't trip, hoping she wouldn't be too slow, wishing Ted were here. She had lost sight of Remus somewhere along the way. It didn't matter now. Nobody was supposed to get in the way of Bellatrix, the great and terrible left hand of Voldemort. Only one of them would leave this tower alive.

Andromeda stopped when she reached a dead end. There was nowhere to run any longer. She had fought hard, not giving her older sister an easy time. There was no time to fondly notice moves she still knew from when they were children, teaching her when to dodge, and when to jump. Bellatrix had changed a lot, and she learned things Andromeda couldn't even imagine. She didn't hesitate, unlike her younger sister, trained to kill, not injure. Andromeda wasn't a fighter, but a Healer, and she was much slower.

"There you are, like a rat in a corner. You know who you remind me of?" Bellatrix didn't seem to be nearly as much out of breath as Andromeda was, and her voice sounded positively joyful, like a cat that just found a little bug to play with. "Your dear husband. He wasn't nearly as good at running, though," she said, sounding thoughtful, tipping her wand against her chin. "With those chubby little legs. It was nearly too easy to blow him up. Boom. Mudblood everywhere." With big eyes, she grinned at the horror on her little sister's face, visibly enjoying herself.

Still trying to catch her breath, Andromeda backed away from her as far as she could, feeling the wall behind her. Bellatrix seemed rather confident. Confident enough to drop her guard, to fully take advantage of humiliating her one last time, making the most of this one single moment that was left, before she would restore her family's pride and remove the traitor from their family tree more permanently. There was little sympathy left for the person who once used to be so close to her, not after she had to endure so much mockery because of her and her offspring. "Look at you now. Cowering there like the little weakling you are. Get on your knees and beg me to let your little brat live. Maybe I will."

Even if Andromeda wanted, she couldn't get a single word out. Her heart was racing, and her hands trembled. She didn't hear what Bellatrix was mumbling, but she knew what a Cruciatus curse felt like. It forced her on her knees at last, dropping her wand. Not a sound left her lips, however, and she forced the tears back down. This was not how she wanted to go. Not screaming or begging. This was not how a Black died. "Didn't you hear? I said scream for me!" Her sister's shrill voice rang in her ears, but she didn't obey. Her vision was blurry, and there wasn't a part of her body that didn't hurt. She willed herself not to cry, but her thoughts were entirely with Ted, finding solace in the thought of seeing him again very soon.

She looked up again when she heard a scream and an explosion. Bellatrix was cursing, turned away from her. Andromeda didn't hesitate, grabbing her wand again, with shaking hands, hitting her before she could react. It was a lucky shot. She stumbled and fell, wand too far for her to reach. She stood over Bellatrix, and she hesitated. At first, she thought she saw fear in her eyes, but she began to laugh, as if she had known what would happen next. Something knocked Andromeda over. She didn't get a second chance to grab her wand. Bellatrix was tired of playing.

"Greet your mutt from me," she said, voice suddenly so cool, Andromeda could feel a chill. A flash of green was the last thing she saw.


End file.
